One Messed Up Day
by meriliki19
Summary: SeeU was just going shopping on an ordinary day. But of course some strange stuff has to happen anyways. One shot! Rated T for author notes. (I said some things not suitable for young children.)


**Okay, I seriously can not write. Whenever I try to update Love is War all I get is a blank page. Argh...whatever. What is the point of me writing if I can not write those amazing fanfics that everyone loves? Okay, whatever, since I'm bored and all my homework is finished, I shall write a random fanfic.**

**DISCLAIMER NOTE: I don't own Vocaloid, if I did, IA would be mainstream rather than Miku.**

* * *

SeeU's POV

"Hm..." I walked amongst the long aisles of books, "Where could it be?"

I ignored everyone's looks as I walked through the bookstore. Flipping through book after book after book, I must have been here for an hour. Not like I care, as far as I know, I'm not leaving until I get what I want.

"Young lady, you've been here for quite a while, are you sure there isn't anything I can do to help you?"

I turn around to find an young lady with short brown hair. Blinking, I say, "If you can find a pretty journal, you'll be my best friend for the rest of eternality."

"Journals, huh? You won't find any here because this is the novel section," the lady gives me a strange look. I don't know what look she is trying to give me, but it really freaks me out.

"Oh, that explains a lot. I was wondering why there weren't any here. For a sec, I was thinking of calling the manager, but I'm not that mean," I say, "My friend told me that the got her pretty journal from this store, so I was sure that if I went here, I'll find what I need. But since there wasn't any here, I though you guys ran out. That would make me mad because I've been dying to get one ever since I saw my friend's. But of course I don't want one exactly like my friend's, that would just be strange. But then again, her's is actually quite pretty. Maybe I should by her's or-"

"Here we are!" the lady says a bit too loudly, "You'll find journals in this section. If you need more help...just...contact me."

"Okay, thank you. I wouldn't have been able to find them without your help," I'm about to continue talking, but she has already left. Huh, funny lady. I immediately turn and begin studying the variety of journals there are.

"Oh! This one is pretty!" I exclaim as I pick up a pink one with purple floral designs on it, "And it only costs $7! Score!"

"I wouldn't always talk to yourself like that, it's really quite annoying," I hear a voice say.

I turn around to find a...no one, "Huh? That's really strange." I decide to ignore and just buy the journal already.

After I paid it, I walked out the store and to my car. Except, my car wasn't there.

"What the heck..." I ignored it and decided to just walk home, it wasn't very far away, only 30 miles! I mean, what could go wrong?

I begin walking, to find myself falling. Wait, falling? I hit solid ground and find myself in an extremely dark place, "What in the world. This certainly is one messed up day, but I have to get home!" I pick myself up and begin running in circles, to find a tunnel outlined with crystals. It's so pretty, but it is too radiant, just like the snow. For a moment, I actually feel sad.

"But you don't give a damn what happens," the voice whispers.

"Do I?" I say bitterly.

I begin walking along the dark tunnel. I don't like who I am anymore, I don't like-

"Idiot!"

I stop, the voice surprises me.

"Run, now!"

I do what she says and find myself falling, again. But it's blue with white parts and there is something threatening to blind me, wait, is that a bird?

"Eek!" I scream, "This-this-is-"

The End.

* * *

**Random enough, right? Don't worry, I love SeeU as well, she's much better than Miku in my opinion.**

**If it's twisted and strange enough, drop a review. Please? I beg you! Tomorrow is New Year's Eve, I'll update my other stories then, okay? Until then please leave a review.**

**PS My friend says she cast a Magik spell with Xara or something like that. She wants to know whether or not they work because she...doesn't trust the reviews? I don't know, just tell me if they do in your review. No, I don't give a damn about that. See I posted it!**

**Whoops! I'm typing it up as I go, sorry. Er...technical difficulties? Please stand by? While you do, put a review!**


End file.
